Many articles are coated for protection from the environment in a variety of ways including the application of a thin sheet or tape in a wrapping operation. In pipe wrapping operations, a separate adhesive layer is generally used to achieve adhesion to the substrate and of the overlapping layers to each other. In electrical applications such as cable splicing, the tape is wrapped, usually spirally, around an electric cable. Earlier such tapes were based on natural rubber whereas later tapes described in the literature are based on isobutylene polymers combined with various other synthetic polymers. More recently the literature describes self-bonding tapes made from compounds containing chlorosulfonated and chlorinated polyethylene and various compounding ingredients such as fillers, plasticizers and tackifiers, in abstracts of Japanese patent applications by Showa Electric Wire KK identified as Kokai 81-13608, Kokai 82-65741 and Kokai 82-65769. Generally these tapes are tacky in the relaxed state rendering them difficult to handle and, when formed into a roll or liner adhere together or fuse rendering them impossible to unwind after a short time. To avoid this problem, self-adhering tapes have been provided with a removable liner between overlapping layers. Removal of the liner is time consuming and may be difficult when it becomes tightly adhered to the tape.